Broken Dreams
by pinkstranger
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Is it possible to pick of the peices of a broken dream and move on to creat a new dream? Changed the rating to M for content in ch. 4.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Dreams

By: Pinkstranger

_Disclaimer: I do not own rangers, just borrowing without permission. Yada yada yada… Stupid technical stuff… Okay anyway, On with the Fic!!_

_Author Note: Okay it's been a long time since I have posted anything on here. Still working out the bugs on __**Bonds of Pink. **__I'm hoping to get back in the groove of writing. This is just a small fic while I'm working out the last part of **BOP.** _

_Personal Note: Great news for my friends, I have been cancer free for one full year now and I have just given birth to my second baby boy._

Chapter 1

Kimberly sat alone staring at the gold medal in the glass case. Was this piece of metal really worth everything she has given up to get it? Was it worth the heartache she carried around everyday? Was it worth loosing Tommy?

It had been four years since she had left Angel Grove. Four years since handing her powers off to Katherine. Four years since she left the only man she thought she could ever love. Now she was heading back for his wedding. She really didn't want to, but Katherine had asked her to be the maid of honor. She couldn't turn down her friend. At least Jason would be there. Jason could comfort her and be there to make it hurt less when Tommy said 'I do'.

The taxi outside honked it's horn, breaking her our of her trance. Kimberly sighed as she finally stood up from the couch and grabbed her suitcase. She took one last look at the medal. _No, it wasn't worth it. _She told herself as she turned off the lights.

During the plane ride Kimberly again thought about everything she had given up for that stupid medal. All of her friends were in a relationship. A few were already married. She, however, did not even have a boyfriend at the moment. Even Billy had found love on Aquitar. She was too busy for love.

She had won gold at the pan globals two years ago, earning her spot on the Olympic team. She would be leaving for the Olympics in six months. Her coaches weren't very happy she was taking a week off for a wedding. They thought she should be focusing more on her gymnastics as the Olympics got closer.

"The pilot has just turned on the seatbelt sign, everyone please be seated. Put your trays in the upright positions and buckle up. We will be landing in Angel Grove shortly." The stewardess announced. Kimberly did as she was told and prayed that it was Jason waiting for her. She just wasn't ready to see Tommy yet.

Kimberly filed off the plane along with the other passengers. She headed for the baggage claim dreading to see who was there waiting for her.

"Kim!" a familiar male voice called out from the crowd. Kimberly was glad to see that Jason was alone.

"Jason." She smiled as she gave her friend a hug. She didn't seem to notice how the hug lasted a moment too long and how Jason's face seemed to brighten up as they touched.

"How was your flight?" Jason asked as they walked over to the conveyer belt to wait for her suitcase. Kimberly just groaned. "That bad huh?"

"All I kept thinking about was everything I had given up to go train in Florida. I keep thinking about how different things would be if I had stayed here."

"You're meaning things with Tommy aren't you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Kimberly whispered not seeing the sadness in Jason's eyes. They both fell into silence

"Isn't that your suitcase?" Jason asked breaking the silence.

"Yes that's mine." Kimberly reached for the suitcase, but Jason grabbed it first.

"Allow me." He smiled. Kimberly had always loved the way Jason smiled. It had always given her an unnamed feeling when he smiled at her.

"So where to?" Jason asked once he had loaded her suitcase into his truck.

"I guess the hotel so I can check in."

"Not a chance." Jason replied.

"What?" Kimberly was confused. Why would he not take her to the hotel?

"You're staying at my place. I have two guest rooms you know. You don't have to pay for a room… well that is if you want to stay at my place."

"Thank you Jason, I would love to stay with you." Kimberly smiled.

"Oh, Kim. Katherine called this morning. If you're up to it, she was hoping you could met her at the bridal shop for a fitting. She has three dresses for you to choose from." Jason said watching Kimberly's reaction very closely.

"That would be fine. What time?"

"Whenever you feel up to it. She said tomorrow would be fine too."

"Well no time like the present, if you don't mind. Besides I could use some male judgment to pick the dress."

"Sounds fine to me. If that's what you want to do, that's what we'll do." Jason grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. Kimberly knew he was calling Kat.

Soon the two were standing in the bridal store waiting for Kat. Kim looked around the store at all the wedding gowns. She sighed wishing she was the one wearing the white gown. The front door chimed as Katherine walked in. Her bright blue eyes shinning with joy.

"Thank you so much for being my maid of honor Kim. I… I know how you must feel. I'm so sorry for your pain." Katherine said as she hugged her friend. Kim knew that Katherine had chosen her words carefully, still they stung a little.

"Thanks Kat." Kimberly managed a smile. "Shall we find a dress?"

"I have three that I thought you might like, but you don't have to use any of them. I only picked the color, I want you to wear whatever you want."

"Bet I can guess the color." Kimberly beamed. She knew that Katherine would pick pink. After all, it was the color that bonded them.

Kimberly tried on the three dresses one by one. The first two seemed to be lacking something. The third, however, fit Kimberly like a glove. The dress' corset like top hugged her curves revealing a perfect hourglass figure. The sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder straps gave her athletic arms and shoulders more feminine curves. While the soft pink color seemed to make her glow.

Jason was speechless as Kimberly twirled around in front of him. He blushed as his mind began to think of what she might look like without the dress.

"Is that red cheeks on Jason Scott?" Kimberly giggled. She turned to Katherine. "I think we have a winner Kat."

"I knew that dress was just for you when I saw it. I'm glad to see that this is the one you picked too." Kat was very happy.

"Like.. Me… You Kim…" Jason stammered out. He instantly knew what a fool he seemed to be and headed outside shaking his head.

"Me Tarzan…" Katherine trailed off. Kimberly giggled knowing what Kat meant.

"Is this the one?" the sales associate asked. Katherine happily nodded. "It seems that you don't need many alterations on this dress. Just a hemming and a little work on the straps. If you have a moment I can get the measurements now, that way you don't have to come back in later."

"That's fine." Kimberly said as he eyes drifted off to the big front window. Jason stood leaning up against his truck. He seemed to be talking to himself. Kimberly wondered what he was saying.

After a few minutes Kimberly rejoined Jason outside. "Ready to go home?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's head off." Jason smiled. "See ya Kat. Say 'Hi' to Tommy for me will ya?"

"Of course Jason. Thanks again Kimberly. Bye guys." Kat waved as she headed off for her own car.

"So Tarzan what are we going to have for dinner?" Kimberly asked.

"Tarzan?" Jason asked.

"Never mind, girl joke." Kimberly laughed. "What's for dinner? I'm starving?"

"Kim it's only four… oh yeah, time change. It's like seven in Florida right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot the time change too. Well then how about a snack that way I eat dinner with you, but I have got to get something in my stomach."

"That sounds fine to me." Jason said. "Popcorn and a movie sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kimberly grinned. Jason drove them to his house. Kimberly looked at the two story home.

"You have a nice house Jason."

"Thanks, it's a little big for one person though." Jason said.

"I bet. How many rooms?"

"Five, but one is my office and another is my weight room. So there are only three bedrooms."

"Why would you buy a house that big to live in it alone?" Kimberly wondered aloud.

"I guess I was thinking that someday I wouldn't be living here alone." Jason replied.

"Oh… I'm sorry that's none…"

"Don't worry about it Kim. You're not the only one to ask that question." Jason said as he grabbed her suitcase out of the truck. "Come on in and we'll get you set up in a room."

After unpacking her suitcase Kimberly joined Jason in the living room. "Take your pick. Anything you want to watch is fine with me. I'll go make the popcorn." Jason said before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Kimberly looked through Jason's DVD collection. She wasn't surprised to see Jet Li or Jackie Chan movies, but she surprised to find a few chick flicks. She smiled as she grabbed one off the shelf. She put it in the player and sat down on the couch to wait for Jason.

Shortly Jason emerged from the kitchen with a big bowl of hot popcorn. "I remembered kettle corn was your favorite so that's what I made."

"But I thought that you liked butter." Kimberly said as she took a handful of the salty sweet snack.

"Yeah, but you're the guest and whatever you like is fine with me." Jason smiled as he grabbed a handful as well. Truthfully he didn't like kettle corn at all, but he knew that Kim did and whatever Kim liked he wanted her to have..

They watched the romantic comedy almost in total silence. Other than a few laughs they didn't make any noise. Jason glanced at Kim toward the end of the movie as the main couple shared a romantic kiss. He noticed a tear sitting in the corner of her eye.

Without thinking he reached over and wiped the tear away. Kim looked back at him surprised. Jason locked eyes with her. He could tell she was fighting back tears. He reached over and pulled her to him into a hug. "Just let it out if you need to."

Kimberly snuggled deeper into his arms and she began sobbing. Jason rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. He knew she was in pain and he wished there was something else he could do for her. She pulled back as she wiped her face.

"I'm sorry Jason… I…"

"Kim…" Jason started. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers. Kim was shocked at first but after a few moments kissed him back.

Jason took a chance a deepened the kiss. Kimberly responded by parting her lips a little further. Jason explored her sweet mouth with his tongue. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Jason broke the kiss panting for air. "Kim… I… I shouldn't have done that."

"Shhh. Please don't talk like that." She said as she pulled him down and claimed his lips again. Jason enjoyed kissing her, but somehow he felt like he was talking advantage of her. She had been vulnerable and he had acted upon that vulnerability.

He once again broke the kiss. "Kim… I'm can't do this." He said as he moved off the couch.

"What's wrong? You kissed me first."

"I know, but you're hurting and this isn't right. I don't… I can't… I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to be hurt either."

"Jason… I… What makes you think I would hurt you?"

"Kim, I… I can't… I can't be a replacement for Tommy." Jason blurted out.

"I… Tom… Jason…" Kimberly was confused by her own feelings now. Was that what she had been doing?"

"Tell me Kim, honestly, who were you think about when we were kissing?"

"I…" Kimberly looked down at her hands confirming Jason's fear. She had been thinking Tommy.

"Until you let him go you won't be able to have a relationship with anyone else." Jason said as he headed off toward his room.

Kimberly buried her head into a pillow and cried. She didn't know what to do. Jason was right, if she didn't let go of Tommy she would never be happy, but was she ready to let go? Now she didn't even have her supportive friend to help her get over Tommy.

Kimberly knew she just had to make it through the wedding and then she could go back to her solitude in Florida. She could get away from Tommy and his happy relationship, she could get away from all the sympathetic eyes, and mostly she could get away from the friend she might just like a little more than just a friend.

_Okay so that was the start of my first fic in over a year. Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember, Reveiws are more than welcome! Hope to have the next part up soon! No promises though, kind of hard to write with two baby boys to take care of. Later people!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How you holding up girl?" Aisha asked as they stood in line for food.

"I'm fine Aisha, why wouldn't I be?" Kimberly said a little too snappy.

"I was just checking hon. You aren't the easiest person to read."

"For heaven's sake, I'm fine." Kimberly protested as she scooped some potato salad onto her plate.

"Okay." Aisha replied.

Kimberly took her seat next to Katherine's. She looked across the room at the happy couple. Katherine looked so elegant in her gown and Tommy was so handsome in his tux. At first Kimberly didn't like it, but Tommy's haircut seemed to suit him now.

Tommy glanced up and locked eyes with Kim. He smiled at her and mouthed 'hello'. She forced herself to smile back and mouth back 'hello'. She wanted to jet out of the reception right then and there. Not only did she have to watch Tommy with Katherine, she knew that she had to dance with Jason. She had been doing a good job of avoiding Jason, even in his own house. She even was lucky enough that she walked down the aisle by herself. Jason had been standing up front with Tommy from the beginning of the wedding. Now he was unavoidable. She was the maid of honor and he was the best man. They were supposed to dance together after the dinner.

Tommy and Katherine finally made their way through the crowd and sat down with Kimberly. Jason followed shortly behind. Kim made small chat during the dinner. All the while hoping that somehow time would freeze so she wouldn't have to dance with Jason. Maybe she could fake a fainting spell, then she wouldn't have to dance and she wouldn't have to stay at the reception any longer. No, that wouldn't work, then everyone would be checking on her all the time.

Kimberly sat with a fake smile on through the toasting and even gave a great speech herself, wishing Tommy and Katherine the very best. She knew that she meant every word she had said, yet she knew that jealousy had taken hold of her. That should be her in the white gown sitting next to Tommy. She had basically handed that life to Katherine for a stupid piece of gold.

Finally, with all the well wishing done, the band played a slow song. Tommy and Katherine made their way to the dance floor hand in hand. Kim waited for the inevitable hand to reach for hers. Those deep brown eyes would stare into hers as they swirled around the dance floor in time to the music.

Everyone watched the happy couple dance as they stared deep into each others eyes. "Shall we?" came a male voice from behind Kimberly. She didn't even need to turn around. She reached behind her and felt a strong calloused hand take hers. Jason stepped around in front of her and led her to the dance floor.

Kimberly tried not to make eye contact as Jason placed a hand around her waist. She automatically placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt his strong muscles flex at her touch. Her eyes trailed up his well chiseled chin and soft lips to his deep brown eyes.

"How are you holding up?" Jason asked.

"About as well as can be expected." She replied finally breaking eye contact. She looked around the room smiling and nodded to her friends as they watched.

"I… You know… about the other night…"

"I don't want to talk about it Jason." Kimberly shook her head. "I wasn't myself that night and I'm sure that you weren't either. So let's just forget the whole thing ever happened."

The song ended and Kim began to pull away before the next song began. Jason wasn't about to let her get away though. As she pulled away he pulled her closer. "Just one more dance." He said. With his eyes pleading Kim could not say no. She relaxed back into his grip. The next started and they began to twirl and swirl once again.

Jason pulled her closer still. Kimberly could feel his heartbeat as she rested her head on his strong chest. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the music. To her time meant nothing dancing in the arms of Jason and she followed his lead. It had been so long since she felt this way in the arms of a man. How she had longed for someone to hold her just like this.

For an instant she forgot all about Tommy, she forgot all about her pain, she forgot that she was trying to fight her attraction to Jason.

Jason suddenly let go of her, Kim hadn't even heard the song end. He smiled and walked away. Kim stood in the middle of the dance floor for a few moments watching Jason walk off. As another song began Kim made her way back to her table. She sat sipping on a glass of wine searching the crowd for Jason. Every now and then she would spot him talking to some friends or just standing watching everyone else dance.

"Care for a twirl beautiful?" an all too familiar male voice said from behind Kimberly.

Kim sucked in a silent breath and turned to face Tommy. She smiled and took his out stretched hand. As Tommy led the way to the dance floor, Kim noticed that Jason was leading Kat to the dance floor.

Tommy stopped in the middle of the floor and wrapped an arm around Kimberly waist. Kim placed her small hand on Tommy's muscular shoulder. Kim wanted to let go of him and run. She wanted to hide away from the world as it was. As she danced in the arms of Tommy, Kimberly wished that she could go back in time and tell herself to not go to Florida.

The song was only a few minutes but to Kimberly they seemed to stretch over many painful hours. Each step made her heartache grow. Kimberly faked a smile as the song ended and thanked Tommy for the dance.

"Thank you Tommy. Congratulations. You and Kat make a fantastic couple."

"That means a lot to me, Kim. You know you will always have a piece of my heart." Tommy said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He smiled and walked away to take Katherine's hand.

Kimberly fought the urge to run after him and press her lips to his. She knew that she had to let him go. She had to move on, but why did it have to be so hard?

"You want to get out of here?" Jason asked as he came to her side. Kimberly didn't say and word. She just reached for Jason's hand to let him led her away.

They walked together in the moonlight outside the reciption hall. Jason took off his tux jacket and wrapped it around Kim's bare shoulders to protect her from the night air.

"Thanks Jason. I… I don't know how much more I could take."

"I know Kim. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you this week. I just have had a lot on my own mind."

"Don't worry about it Jason. You don't have to be my shoulder to cry on. I'm a big girl and I can wipe my own tears away."

"What if I want to wipe them away?"

"What?"

"Kimberly, I want to the shoulder you cry on. I want to be the one to wipe the tears away. I want you to the sunshine in my life." Jason took her hand and turned her to face him. "Kim, I wish you could give me a chance. I have wanted that much from you for a long time."

"Jason…I…but…" Kimberly bit her lip. She wasn't prepared for this, She wanted to say she could give him a chance, but something was keeping her back. More like _someone _was holding her back. Her heart still longed for Tommy. She couldn't give Jason a chance as long as Tommy took her whole heart. "I'm sorry Jason. I really am." Kimberly cried. She pulled her hands out of Jason's and took off his jacket. She put it in his hands and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She turned and ran as fast as she could on heels.

Jason clutched his jacket which now smelled of Kim's perfume. He had the worst timing in the world. How could he have been so stupid as to ask her out during her ex's wedding? Would Kim ever talk to him again? More importantly, would she ever give him the chance he craved?


	3. Chapter 3

Kimberly sat on the plane wondering where her life was heading. Tommy had just gotten married and Jason… What was Jason to her? At times she wanted there to be more between her and him, then the next all she could think about was Tommy. Going back to Florida was going to be good for her. She could focus and the upcoming Olympics and forget al her feelings back in Angel Grove.

After a short taxi ride back to her condo, Kimberly slowly unpacked her suitcase. _What's Jason thinking right now? I wonder what he is doing._ She thought to herself. She wandered out to the living room and again stared at the piece of gold behind the glass. It never occurred to her how something so small and priceless could ruin her life.

All through her training all she could think about was that gold medal, now that she had it… She would trade it away for a chance to have a family. She wanted to wear the white gown and dance around the room. She wanted have children and hold her husbands hand as she gave birth. So many things she wanted right now. She gave up what everyone had for the pursuit of something few in the world had.

Again her thoughts drifted back to Jason and that kiss on his couch. Her lips still tingled from his touch. And a fire burned deep within her to finish that kiss. But his words rang in her ears. '_You can never be happy until you let go of Tommy.'_ How true those words were. She knew that she had to let him go, but letting go was so hard.

Kimberly glanced at the clock it was already after 10. She was due back in gym at six tomorrow morning. _Guess I better get some sleep. _She told herself before heading back into her bedroom. She changed clothes and crawled under her covers. She stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take hold of her. Thoughts of Jason again came to her. She wondered why she couldn't escape his ghostly touch on her body. Why she still quivered with anticipation of a kiss that was never coming. So many things she wondered but had to no answers to.

She awoke to her alarm unsure of when she finally fell asleep. She reached over and shut the alarm off and headed for the bathroom to shower. She didn't want to go to training this morning but she was too close to the Olympics to back out now. There was a whole team counting on her.

Quickly she showered and dressed in her leotard. She grabbed her car keys off the bookshelf and left. Once at the gym she put herself on autopilot and warmed up with the rest of the team.

"So how was the wedding?" Abby asked. Kimberly shrugged.

"It was okay."

"Did you hold up okay?" Abby questioned. She had known about Kimberly's relationship with Tommy and how it ended.

"I did just fine, not a soul would have known how miserable I really was." Kim forced a smile. "It really was a beautiful wedding. Kat was such an elegant bride."

"You really do have a heart of gold Kim, I wouldn't have been able to go to my ex's wedding let alone be the maid of honor." Abby commented. Kim again only shrugged. "You go first on the balance beam, I'll take the floor."

"Thanks, I need to get back in gear."

"Not a problem." Abby winked. Kim watched the spunky red head race off toward the floor. Abby had become her best friend in Florida, she knew _almost_ everything about Kim.

Kim sighed and approached the beam. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before running and mounting the beam in her own unique style. She put herself through he routine, twisting and flipping, rolling and jumping. Each step was etched into Kimberly's mind. She hardly had to think of what to do. Finally she reached the end of her routine and dismounted with a back flip. She stuck her landing and walked away for a drink of water.

"Kimberly, that was the best I have ever seen you perform." Her coach said as he came by her.

"Thanks."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Well, whatever it was it did the trick. You didn't miss a single beat. Would you try your beam routine again?"

"Yeah."

"Think about whatever you just were, let's see if you nail this again." the coach commented as Kimberly again mounted the beam.

She let her mind drift back to Jason as she danced across the beam, letting her body move freely. Once again she dismounted and stuck her landing. "Again, not a step missed or fumbled. Whatever you are thinking about really is working for you. Keep it up."

"Thanks." Kim replied sweetly.

"Switch!" The coach called out. Kimberly moved onto the uneven bars as each girl moved to a different station. Kim really disliked the uneven bars, it was her least favorite and probably her worst as well. She didn't have to perform the uneven bars at the Olympics but everyone had a routine for every station just in case. Better to have a low score than no score the coach had said.

After practice Abby and Kim changed into normal street clothes and went to the mall. "So what have you been thinking about all day?" Abby asked as they sat down in the food court to wait for their dinners.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Kimberly. I know that something was on your mind."

"I was thinking about Jason."

"Jason? Your friend from Angel Grove?"

"Yeah," Kimberly replied sheepishly.

"Why would you be thinking about him?"

"I found out that he likes me and he kissed me."

"He kissed you? What like a peck on the cheek?"

"No like full make out on the couch type kiss."

"Oh my God! Did you take it any further?"

"No, he said he couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because he knew I was thinking about Tommy at the time." Kimberly admitted. Abby shook her head sadly.

"Only you would have a hot guy making out with you and you think about your ex who's getting married."

"That's not fair." Kim protested.

"It's not fair but it's the truth. I've seen pictures of Jason that guy is fine as hell and you think about Tommy with Mr. Hunk crawling on top of you."

"Abby! Honestly."

"I know I'm bad, but that's what you love about me. I say exactly what you're thinking." Abby grinned.

"Whatever, my food's ready. I'll be back in a second." Kimberly replied as she stood and walked over the the counter to pick up her order.

The two girls ate quickly not talking about much other than their anticipation for the Olympics. Kim said farewell to Abby and headed back to her condo. She sat on her couch and flipped on her tv to watch the news. Not much going on in the world… she flipped through her channels hoping to come across something that would take her mind off everything.

Finally she gave up. There was nothing on and it was too early to head to bed. Instead she decided to waste the next three hours by coming to the local club for some dancing. She changed into a knee length baby blue halter dress. She smiled at herself in the mirror. It had been the first thing she had bought that was not pink. She was finally noticing how other colors seemed to suit her, especially the baby blue.

Her coach often discourage his athletes from going out to clubs and bars because they were so unpredictable, but all she cared about was getting her mind of things. Dancing seemed to be a great idea, after all she wasn't going to drink.

Kimberly stared at the line into the club as she sat in the parking lot. Was that line really worth all this trouble. It seemed like it might take her an hour just to get inside and she only really had three hours to kill. Hell, any time she could kill was worth it. She finally climbed out of her car and headed for the line.

"Nice night isn't it?" a male voice asked from behind her. Kim looked behind her in line to see a tall handsome man. His dark blue eyes sparkled in the streetlights and his wavy sandy blonde hair swayed in the slight breeze. He had to have been one of the most handsome men Kimberly had seen in Florida.

"Yeah, I guess." Kimberly finally managed to spit out.

"I've never seen you here before. My name's Brett."

"Kimberly." She held out her hand to shake hands instead he took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"I'm charmed." He said with a smile. "How often do you come here?"

"Not often, I'm just too busy. I think maybe once a month or so."

"That hardly seems fair. What do you do for fun then?"

"I really don't have a lot of free time to go do things." Kimberly shrugged.

"What is it that you do that takes up all of your time."

"I'm training for the Olympics." Kimberly said matter-of-factly.

"I thought I had seen you before. You're Kimberly Hart. I've seen you on the television a couple of times."

"Yeah, I guess I have been on a few times." Kim replied sheepishly.

"Well then you deserve VIP treatment. Come on." Brett took her hand and pulled her out of line and straight for the door.

"We can't just cut in line like this." Kimberly protested.

"Sure we can." He grinned again. Kimberly wished she knew why his smile seemed to make her go weak in the knees.

"Hey there Brett. Who've you got there with you?" The bouncer asked as they neared the door.

"The Olympian Kimberly Hart." He said proudly as he pulled her in front of him. "She gets VIP treatment anytime she comes here, understood."

"You got it sir." the bouncer said as he stepped aside to let the couple in.

"You know the bouncer?" Kimberly asked. She had never been rushed to the front of a line ever.

"Of course, I know all of them." He laughed. "I own the place." Kimberly nearly let her jaw drop.

"I didn't…"

"I don't really like to advertise who I am. That way I can mingle with the crowd and get honest opinions. So far it has worked. People think I'm just another customer so they speak freely to me. I've gotten a lot of my best ideas from men or women at the bar."

"Seems like a smart move." Kimberly smiled.

"Can I get you a drink?" Brett asked as he led her toward the bar.

"Just a coke or something, I really can't drink. I have to train in the morning."

"Not a problem." He waved toward the bartender who came over right away. "Two Jack and cokes, hold the Jack." The bartender laughed as he poured a couple cokes. Brett took the drinks and signaled Kimberly to follow him. Again he led the way across the bar to the VIP room. Kimberly stepped into the dimly lit room. It was much quieter and didn't smell of smoke like the rest of the club.

"I've never been in a VIP room." She smiled as she took the seat next to Brett on the leather sofa.

"It's a shame. This kind of lifestyle seems to suit you." He said as he handed her the coke. "Your beauty makes the room seem even more glamorous."

"I appreciate the compliments and the treatment." Kimberly smiled before taking a sip of her coke. The two sat talking about Brett's business and Kimberly's training and hopes for future after the Olympics. Kimberly was so wrapped up in the handsome Brett that she lost all track of time.

She heard the bartender announce last call. She frantically looked for a clock. "What's wrong?" Brett asked.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"It's two am."

"Oh my god! I have to be up in three hours. I'm going to be so dead at training tomorrow. I'm so sorry, I have to run."

"I understand. I'm sorry to have kept you." Brett said. He stood to escort her to her car but she dashed out of the room before he could even offer. He watched the short brunette disappear into the crowd. She was very intriguing to him and so beautiful. How someone like that was single was a mystery to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kimberly, you're not as focused today as you were yesterday." her coach said as she took a drink of water. "You look exhausted."

"Sorry coach, I didn't sleep well." Kimberly made her excuse.

"It happens every once in a while, but I want you to get a sleep aide in case you have a restless night again. We are too close to the Olympics to start having bad practices."

"Got it sir." Kimberly nodded before returning to her floor routine. She pushed herself through her fatigue and continued on with the day.

Finally the end of the day arrived. Abby put an arm around Kim as they started for the locker room. "So what kept you up all night?" Abby laughed.

"It doesn't matter." Kimberly replied.

"Kimberly!" A familiar voice called across the gym. Kim looked back to see Brett standing beside the guard. He held a bouquet of deep red roses in his hands.

"Oh my god, who's the hunk?" Abby asked. She began pulling Kimberly back across the floor toward the man.

"Brett, what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked in amazement as Brett handed her the flowers. The guard nodded before leaving back to his post.

"You left without giving me your number last night. So I thought I would come here and ask you out to dinner."

"I… Wow… Oh, Brett this is my friend Abby Knight. Abby this is Brett Olson." Kimberly made introductions once she realized that Abby was still standing beside her.

"The pleasure is all mine." Brett said as he kissed the back of Abby's hand like he had done with Kimberly the night before. "So how about dinner?" He turned back to Kimberly.

"I…"

"She accepts." Abby said before nudging Kimberly out of her shock.

"Yes, I'd like dinner."

"What time shall I pick you up?"

"About seven?" Kimberly shrugged. "I can go home and shower and get ready."

"Is there a curfew that I should be aware of this time?" he chuckled. "I don't need you going all Cinderella on me again."

"I don't have practice on Sunday's, so no curfew." Kim giggled.

"Just write your address down here for me," Brett said as he handed her a small notepad. She quickly jotted down her address and phone number. "I'll see you at seven. Nice to met you Abby," He smiled once again before leaving.

"Where did you met him?" Abby exclaimed as the women headed for the locker room.

"At that club near my house." Kimberly said. "I went there last night to kill some time."

"You don't usually met guys like that in a bar." Abby whined. "You have all the luck."

"Oh it gets better, he's the owner." Kimberly grinned as she began to change out of her leotard.

"Damn, did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" Abby teased. Kimberly just smiled as she continued to change.

At home Kim raided her closet looking for something to wear. She wished she had asked where he was taking her. She had no idea if she should be dressed up or casual. Clothes lay all over her bed and floor still she flung clothes from the closet. Finally she settled on a simple knee length black strapless dress with a light purple sash at the waist. She curled and fixed her hair so it was pulled up but still cascading down her back like a dark waterfall.

She had just barely finished applying her makeup when her doorbell rang. She quickly answered the door making sure to pull her bedroom door closed to hide the mess she had left.

Brett greeted her with a smile and a single rose. "I usually would show up with a bouquet but since I gave you one earlier…"

"That's fine." She stepped aside to let him. "Come on in I just have to slip on my shoes and add this rose to the others." Brett smiled revealing perfectly white teeth. Kim couldn't help but stare at his chiseled features and seemingly perfect tan. She wondered to herself if he had ever thought about being a model. "I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Surprises huh? I don't know if I know you well enough to just go anywhere." Kimberly teased.

"Is that so?" he chuckled as he held out his arm to led her to the car. Kimberly nearly gasped when she saw the stretch limo sitting out in front of her place. "I hope you don't mind, I thought we might go in style."

"I don't mind at all." She grinned as she slipped inside. Sitting in front of the seat was a bottle of wine on ice and two glasses. This was the kind of date she had always dreamed of having, but knew could never happen… until now that was.

"Wine?" He asked as he started to undo the cork. "I wasn't sure what you might like so I just picked my favorite, but you can pick the wine for dinner if you want."

"That's fine." She replied as she took the glass of red wine. "This is very good." she said after taking a sip.

"I get it straight from Italy. I go there a few times a year and I can't resist picking up a few bottles of this wine." Kimberly stared at him. He went to Italy a few times a year? How much money did bar owner have? "I know that look, you're wondering just how much money do I have." Kimberly blushed.

"I know it's none of my business." she apologized.

"Don't be. It's only natural that you would think that. You thought I was just a local club owner and to anyone else I would leave it at that." Brett started to explain. "Olson is not my real name. I use it so business people do not associate my club with my family."

"So what is your real name?" Kimberly asked.

"Ryan." Brett replied without so much as a change in tone.

"Like _the _Ryan's. David and Michelle Ryan?"

"Mom and Dad." Brett smiled. David and Michelle Ryan were world famous in the restaurant world. They owned ten fine cuisine restaurants in New York City alone. World wide they owned close to thirty. Michelle created most of the recipes herself for their restaurants. David handled the business side of the restaurants. Together they grew their empire and fame.

"I loved their food. I have only eaten at one of their restaurants once though, but I fell in love with the food." Kimberly rambled. "Oh I'm sorry. You probably don't want me to talk about that."

"No it's okay. I wouldn't have told you who I was if I didn't want to hear you talk about it." Brett grinned once again. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Kimberly resisted the urge to laugh and roll her eyes. Before she could say another word Brett closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers. The sweet taste of the wine still lingered on his lips sending Kimberly into a dizzying spin of ecstasy.

After a moment Brett broke the kiss leaving Kim gasping for breath. "I wanted to do that last night when we were sitting and talking."

"Mmm-hmmm" Kim mumbled still trying to come to her senses.

"Sorry to catch you off guard. I couldn't help myself. Something about you just draws me to you."

"It's okay." Kimberly finally managed to speak. "I think I quite enjoyed that." Brett didn't say another word before claiming her lips for a second head spinning kiss. For once Kimberly's mind was on the present. She didn't think of Tommy and his new marriage, she didn't think of that unfinished kiss with Jason, she only thought of how good it felt to be wanted by this man. Brett Olson, or Ryan, or whatever he wanted to be called. She was wanted by him and she wanted to be wanted.

Brett took her too a local Italian restaurant. He had made reservations for a table in the back so they could have some privacy. They sat and talked as they sipped on more wine and shared their dinners. Once dinner was done Brett paid and escorted Kimberly back into the limo.

"Would you like to see my place?" Brett asked. Kimberly smiled and nodded. She was curious to see his place and learn more about him. He crawled up to the window behind the driver. He spoke for a moment then returned to Kimberly. He took her hand in his own and pressed a kiss into her palm. He continued to hold her hand as they rode in silence just enjoying the presence of each other. "Here we are." Brett said as they pulled up in front of a three story home. "It isn't anything like the one I have in New York, but it works for _Brett Olson_."

"I like it." Kimberly grinned. To Brett it wasn't much, but it was the biggest house she had ever been to.

Brett led her around the home showing her the various rooms and decorations throughout the house. After the tour he lead her to his lounge room. They sat on the couch and fell into deep conversation about the future that they each had planned for themselves. After a while silence fell between them. Brett leaned over and again captured Kim's lips in a searing kiss.

Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His strong muscular arms wrapped around her slender waist. He deepened the kiss tantalizing her lips with his tongue until she parted her lips to allow him to explore.

Neither was sure of when it happened, Kimberly ended up laying on top of Brett stretching her legs down his, still kissing and exploring each others mouths. Without breaking the kiss Kimberly began to undo the buttons on Brett's shirt. She gently stroked the small tuff of hair on his strong chest. She felt his muscles flex at her touch and felt a small gasp escape his lips as they broke the kiss for only a moment. Brett reached up and took back her lips as his hand began to slide down her waist to her thighs. He gently massaged the outside of her athletic legs before sliding his hands up to her shoulders. Again he gave a short gentle massage. He sat up with Kimberly still clinging to his lips. He put a strong arm under her legs and behind her back. He stood up with her in his arms.

Kimberly giggled as he stood from the couch with her. He carried her toward the stairs, then paused. He locked eyes with the doe eyed brunette in his arms. "I don't want to go up stairs unless you want to Kim." He said. Kimberly nibbled on his neck and then placed a kiss on his check.

"More than anything." She whispered. She gently bit on his ear lobe which caused a gasp to escape from his mouth and quicken his pace up the stairs.

He walked into his bedroom still carrying the petite woman. He laid her across the bed before sliding in next to her. He began his assault on her lips once again. This time he was on top of her. He nibbled on her neck and ears while sliding his hands over her dress. She slipped his shirt over his broad shoulders leaving him shirtless. Even in the dark she could see that he was well built.

Brett's broad shoulders led to muscular arms and big gentle hands. His chest was ripped with a small amount of hair. She played with his tuff of hair again. _Jason would look good with a bit of hair just like this._ Kim thought to herself. _Damn! Don't think about Jason… Don't think about Jason… Brett… Brett_…

Kim managed to shift her mind back to the handsome man unzipping her dress. They both shifted allowing Kimberly to slip the dress off around her legs, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black bikini style underwear. Brett paused and stared at her.

"God you're even more beautiful without the clothes." Brett said before he pressed his lips to hers again. He urged her mouth open again with his tongue while he gently cupped one breast in his hand. A small moan escaped Kimberly's throat. Brett released her lips to suckle on her breast. A deeper moan escaped from her.

She had made love just once before this. To Tommy, right before leaving for Florida. It felt right to give him her virginity, even after breaking up with him, she didn't regret it. But even the sensation from her first time couldn't compare to the sensations Brett was sending through her. A fire burned deep inside of her. A fire that seemed only he might be able to put out.

Brett feeling that he had given enough time to Kimberly's breasts, began to undo his buckle. Kimberly quickly took over, slipping the pants over his trim thighs. She could see his hardness through his boxer shorts. She paused for a moment before slipping them off too. Brett slid off her underwear and tossed them beside her dress.

"Are you ready?" Brett asked in a husky voice. Kimberly, unable to speak, nodded with a smile. Brett slowly pushed himself into her. Sensations rushed through her in waves. Each thrust pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Instead of Brett's dark blue eyes, she saw Jason's bright brown orbs! She slammed her eyes shut and arched her back to give Brett easier access. He took advantage of her position and went deeper. With her eyes closed and sensations running through her, Kimberly wasn't sure if she was still in Florida with Brett or back in Angel Grove with Jason. They both felt the same when they held her. They both had strong arms the she fit into nearly perfectly. _Don't think about that!_ She yelled at herself in her mind. _I'm in Florida with Brett, not with Jason!! I'm not with Jason! _She once again opened her eyes, this time she did see Brett's dark blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his thighs. She let go of the joyful scream she had been trying to hold in. She was over the edge. It only took a moment for Brett to join her in a sweaty breathless heap on the bed.

"That was incredible." Brett said. As he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Kimberly snuggled into his embrace and rested her head against his chest. She felt sleep taking hold of her. Brett placed a kiss on top of her head. Kimberly sighed as she closed her eyes. She felt so comfortable there in Brett's arms, yet the last thing she thought before letting herself drift away was of what Jason was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Note: Okay this is kind of a short chapter, I couldn't figure out how to flow to the next scene I have in mind for Jason so I just made it into another chapter. Hope that you all enjoy this itty bitty chappie… _

_____________________

Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this woman. Cheryl Jones was conceded, snobby, and not very attractive to Jason. Yet he had taken her out as a favor to his mother. Cheryl was the daughter of a very important client to his mother's real estate firm. She had never been to Angel Grove before and didn't want to go exploring alone.

Cheryl was _pretty_. She stood a lean, trim five foot five. Her auburn hair fell down to her shoulders in gentle waves. Her eyes seemed as grey as a storm in the sky. Her facial features could have gotten her a modeling career if she had wanted. Yes, she was pretty, but to Jason pretty and attractive were two very different things. Attractive, to Jason, meant that he should be _attracted_ to her. A fact that was very clearly a NO.

"Jason, I want to get something to eat. I'm just famished." Cheryl ordered.

"What would you like?"

"Something tasteful. I don't like anything under a four star rating." she replied as she handed Jason another bag. With her back to him Jason rolled his eyes. Good thing lunch was going on his mother's business account.

He set her shopping bags in the back of his truck before going to the driver's side. Cheryl stood at the passenger side staring at the handle. Jason sharply exhaled before going over and opening the door for her. "Did you think about renting a chauffeur for the day for us. You're truck just isn't what _I_ should be riding around in." Jason patiently waited for her to get in the truck resisting the urge to slam the door on her leg.

"Are you sure my things will be safe in the back of the truck?" She questioned as they parked.

"You're bags are just fine. Nobody is going to steal your stuff. Besides I'm well known around here, my dad is the police captain." Jason replied as he opened the door for her.

"If you're sure. All the same we should sit by a window so you can keep an eye on my things."

_Just get through lunch and then it's home free!_ Jason told himself as he escorted Cheryl into the building. They were quickly seated and handed menus. Cheryl didn't converse with Jason all through the meal. Mostly she just complained about the food and the atmosphere and Jason _pretended_ to listen.

Finally lunch was over and the shopping trip was done. He could dump Cheryl off at the hotel and run like hell.

"Thank you for escorting me." Cheryl said once they were in front of the hotel. Jason was taken back by surprise. Cheryl seemed to have a nice side,

"You're welcome. Can I carry your bags up for you?"

"That would be great, the bellman seems to be busy anyway." Jason got out of the truck and got out her shopping bags. She led the way to the elevator. Jason followed her silently all the way to her room.

"Could you just set those on the bed?" She asked as she stepped aside to let Jason in. Jason did as she asked then returned to the front door. "I want to thank you once again, I know that I am not the easiest person to get along with and you handled yourself well. So thanks again." _Where was this side of her all day?_

"You're welcome Cheryl, it was my pleasure." Jason nodded before leaving the room.

He silently drove himself back to his lonely home. He walked in his house just in time to hear the phone ring. He recognized the caller id as his mother's office. "Hi mom."

"_Hi sweetheart. How did the outing go?" _his mother's voice drifted over the line.

"Let's just say that you owe me."

"_That bad huh?"_

"All she did was complain. Well right until I dropped her off. Then she went all nice on me."

"_Oh sounds so terrible honey."_ his mother said sarcastically.

"Well in a way it was, I had my mind made up I didn't like her and then she had to be all nice… Now I feel like she should get a chance to show me she can be nice."

"_Well good, you can be her escort to the policeman's ball next month."_

"Mom, I wasn't serious. Please don't make me escort her again."

"_Well she doesn't have a date and I know that you don't have a date. I'm not going to let you go stag again this year."_

"Mom, really don't do me any favors. I don't need to be set up."

"_Jason I wish that you would find somebody…"_

"Mom, please don't start that again." Jason interrupted. Jason was her only child and he knew it pained her to see him alone.

"_I'm sorry Jason, it's just… You have everything going for you except a family. I don't want to see you live out your life alone."_

"I know Mom, just don't worry about it for now." He knew that Tommy getting married really took a toll on his own mother. She wanted to see Jason settle down, even though he felt he was too young to be settled down. Well unless a certain brunette wanted him too… _Don't think about her. She made it quite clear that she's not interested in you like that._

"_Well, I've got to get back to work. Promise me that you won't sit around the house all night alone. Invite over your guy friends or something."_

"Mom, my guy friends are all busy. Besides I don't mind being alone."

"_Oh that reminds me, when are Tommy and Katherine due back from their honeymoon. I got them a late wedding gift."_

"They'll be back in two days. They took a little longer than a week for their honeymoon."

"_Alright Jason, have a good evening. If you get bored you can come work in the garage with Dad."_

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Mom. Love you." Jason said as he hung up the phone. Sometimes his mother drove him crazy, but not as crazy as Cheryl.

It was only three in the afternoon and he had nothing to do. He sat down of the couch and started flipping through all the channels to find something to watch. Later he knew that he could call a couple friends and see if they wanted to come over for a barbeque or something.

While sitting on the couch Jason let his mind drift back to when Kimberly had been there with him just the week before. He could still taste the sweetness of her mouth and feel her hands on him. He wished that he hadn't broken the kiss, but he knew it had been the right thing to do. Still he wished.


End file.
